The Battle
by AMcGuire
Summary: Bella doesn't know what to think. Edward and Jacob both love her and she has to decide which one she wants to go to. Will she find out which one she loves more before it's to late? Find out by reading this short story.


**The Battle**

When we got to Jacob's house. His father, Billy was there telling me that Jacob was sore, but he should be okay.

I could hear him growling even before we got to his house. I don't really remember what happened; all I know is that Jacob jumped at Victoria, and than I fainted because I woke up in my bedroom with my father and Edward both sides of me. I am guessing he lied to my father and said something that would keep him and me out of trouble. Jacob finally woke up and he asked to speak to me in private. Edward didn't want that to happen because he knew that Jacob had feelings for me. He let me go anyways.

Jacob said, "Hey Bella, how are you doing?"

"A little lightheaded, but I am fine." So how are you?"

"I'm fine really." He tried to get up and lets out a loud growl.

"It doesn't sound like your fine," I said. "I wanted to talk to you about two things. That's why I came down here. I wanted to see if you were okay. I also wanted to invite you to my wedding."

"Wedding?"

"Yeah, Edward and I are going to get married."

"He is going to turn you into a vampire...isn't he?"

"Yes... But I love him."

He sighed. "Why can't you love me though? I wouldn't change you into anything."

"I know, but I love Edward. I love you too, it's just that I love you as a friend."

"Oh really?" he said with his eyebrow raised. "Can you come closer?"

"Um... sure?"

Jacob kisses me on the lips. He expected me to hit him again like last time. I just stood there stunned. Edward had come into the room and had seen the whole thing. He started to yell at Jacob, telling him to mind his own business. I ran out of the room crying. I couldn't take it anymore. I just realized that I love them both the same way. I had to choose which one I loved more. Why can't I have both. That would make life so much easier.

Edward stormed out of the house, and went to the car. He started to rub my hair, telling me that it was going to be okay. He pushed my chin up so I could see his face. He said, "You know I will understand if you want to go to Jacob."

I got so mad at him for saying that. "What you don't love me anymore?

"No, that's not it. I do love you."

"Then why would you say something like that"

"I don't know Bella? I just want to see you happy."

"I am happy."

"I know that you are, but I see that look in your eyes, Every time you look at Jacob."

"Oh. Well, I don't know what you are talking about."  
"Never mind. When do you want to get married?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know, I was thinking in a couple of months."

"Oh. I was thinking sooner. Bella, I know you want to turn into a vampire, just I'm just not ready for you to do so."

"It's my choice, it shouldn't matter to you. Why aren't you ready?"

"Bella, I love you so much if something goes wrong I would be so upset."

"I know but what could go wrong?"

"But, you could die if I suck to much blood out of you.".

"Don't worry about it, everything is going to be fine."

"I do worry about it every night, I can't even sleep."

She starts to laugh. "You don't sleep anyways you come to my room to watch me sleep every night."

He laughs. "Yeah I know, I just wanted to see you smile."

"Your a jerk."

"Yeah I know, but I'm your jerk. Bella?"

"What?"

"I love you!"

"I know, I love you too!"

"Let's go home."

"Okay."

Edward and Bella were driving home to Bella's house. They noticed someone was following them. Edward started to drive faster and so did the car behind him. The car was bright red, and tinted windows so they couldn't tell who it was. Edward was blinded by the bright lights. They thought it was Victoria. But they were wrong, very wrong. It was Edward's other enemy. I think it was Peter Snapper. The one that was going to kill Edward, because Edward thought I was dead. They were making sure that I got turned into a vampire. Edward started to curse.  
"We need to get out of here" He said.

"Where would we go? They will find me."

"We will go up North to my other family. They won't find us there. Hold on!"

I thought that I was going to die because he was going so fast. I looked back to see if they were still following us. We finally lost them. "We need to go to my house real quick to get my clothes." I said.

"We don't have time and they will probably search there first. I will tonight when everything calms down. Okay?"

"Okay, just be careful. I didn't know you had another family."

"Yeah, I do they are technically my cousins. You will like them."

When we got to his cousin's house, I noticed that it was dark. There were no lights on in the house. There were no street lights. It gave me chills down my spine. I went next to Edward and put my arm around him because it made me nervous.

"There is nothing to worry about, they are just like me." He said.

We entered the house. Everything was quiet. Edward yelled "Hello? Is anyone home?"

No one replied back. "I guess everyone went out somewhere." I said.

"That's not possible; I told them I was coming down here." Edward replied. "Let's take a look around, I think something is wrong."

We started to walk up the stairs. I heard a noise coming from downstairs in the kitchen.

"Edward! Did you hear that?"

"Yes, it's probably just the wind or the house creaking."

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously.

"Positive."

We heard the noise a couple more times then it stopped. All of a sudden I heard Edward mumble something under his breath. I looked up. There was this black figure moving around the room.

"You!" He exclaimed

"Hello, Edward nice to see you again."

Edward backs up. He puts his body closer to mine to protect me. I had no clue what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" Edward snarled.

"Oh, you know the same old thing. Making sure people do what they are supposed to do. You know how it is." He said with a cocky grin. When the figure got closer I could tell who it was. It was Peter. I hid behind Edward.

"Just let her go. She has nothing to do with this. It was my entire fault. Kill me, just don't take her life."

"I can't do that Edward, a deals, a deal."

"Well, can't we just forget about the deal? Just tell everyone she was turned into a vampire."

"I can't do that. You see, you made a promise, and you are going to keep it."

"Edward, you can't kill yourself. I don't know what I would do without you. Just turn me into a vampire." I said.

"NEVER!" He yelled, watching Peter's every move. "I fought for you way too much and I'm not giving up now."

"We will see about that." Peter laughed.

I gave Peter my dirtiest look. He jumped at me. I screamed. Edward jumped right back at him and knocks Peter's head against the wall.

"Bella, get out of here. I can't hold him much longer."

I started to run. I heard noises in the kitchen again so I decided to look. There was a women tied to a chair, with tape over her mouth. I ran to her and tried to untie her as quickly as I could. I got half way done, and then I saw Peter. Edward was right behind him. Peter jumped at me. Edward yelled. "NO!" I started to run again and out the back door. I looked behind me; Peter was no where in sight. I figured that Edward got to him .While I was running I noticed that there was an underground cellar I went inside. There was this door that almost looked invisible on the wall in the underground cellar. I opened the door and went inside. It was dark. I felt around to see if there were any light switches anywhere, but there weren't. There was only a flashlight. I turned it on and noticed that there was a path. I decided to follow it. I was a little nervous because I didn't know where it would take me. When I got to the end I noticed there was a little door on top of the ceiling. I tried to open it but it seemed like it was locked from the outside. I looked around to see if there was another way out, but it was only that way, or the way I just came from. I saw this metal bar. I grabbed the metal bar and started to bang the door as hard as I could. It opened up. I looked around, I was in a bedroom. I pushed the bed on top of the door. I was trying to be as quiet as I could. I couldn't figure out where I was. I realized that I was in Edward's cousin's house; I went out the bedroom door and went downstairs to see if Edward was okay. I couldn't find anyone anywhere. I guess the person that was tied in the chair got away okay. I started to wonder where everyone was. I started to get more scared than I already was because I got this weird feeling that someone was following me or watching me. I looked around. No one was there.

I started to walk into the kitchen, the back door was opened. I looked outside and noticed that the cellar door was opened also. I went back into the house, and out the front door, to look to see if Edward's car was still there. I saw that someone was in his car. I went closer to see who it was. It was Edward, he was unconscious. I wanted to scream, but I knew that I couldn't. I heard someone coming. I climbed over Edward and hid in the back seat. I saw Peter, he was talking to the women that was tied to the chair. I over heard their conversation.  
"I don't know what to do with the body." the women said.

"Just put it in the ocean, and put a big rock or something over the body."

"What about that girl?"

"Find her and kill her as well."

I realized that it was a trap. I started to shake Edward, quietly telling him to wake up. I heard him moan. I whispered to him. "We have to get out of here. We are in danger. I think that your cousin is plotting against us. They think you are dead." He opened his eyes and looked around. He also noticed the same thing I did. Peter and his cousin looked at the car; Edward closed his eyes as quickly as possible. They walked towards the car. I duck closer to the floor.

"It will be a sad thing to see Bella cry, when she finds out that Edward is dead." Edward's cousin said laughing while she walked away.

I whispered "Never you bloodsucking bitch." I decided to turn on the car and Edward whispered "No."

"I want to run her over." I said.

"You have to keep low and be quiet, so they don't find you."

"I'm not going to leave here without you."

"You are going to have to, I can't risk having you die."

I start to cry. "I don't want to leave you. I'd rather be dead."

"I know, Bella. I know." He said rubbing my hair. "Sometimes we have to do what we don't want to do."

" I don't understand, why I can't just run them over. They won't have time to react. Will they?"

"Well, technically yes, because they will find us and do worse things to us than they are already going to. Plus, that won't kill Peter or Cindy."

He mumbled something under his breath. I think it was something about how he thought that he could trust his cousin Cindy. Like most always, you can't trust anyone because they seem like they will betray you no matter what.

" How can you kill them?" I asked.

"Only a vampire can kill them. They won't die with a stake in the heart. That is only in books. I will need the rest of my family to help me. I can't do it alone. "Okay let's go get your family."

"It's not that simple. "

" What do you mean?"

" We have to get away from Cindy and Peter, we have to somehow make a distraction. You will have to drive my car while I get out and create a distraction. I need you to be strong Bella. You need to drive to my parent's house as quickly as possible and tell them what happened. They will know what to do. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes. I'm just scared. What if they find out and they start to follow me?"

"I'll make sure they don't."

I kissed Edward one last time before he got out. I told him I loved him one last time before I left. I started the car and off I went. It seemed like it took forever to get there. When I got there I knocked on the door. No one answered. I went inside. I looked around, something looked different then normal. It seemed like someone trashed their house. I went around the corner and went upstairs. I went to Edward's bedroom. I found Alice on his bed.. I saw her crying. "What's wrong?"

"I just saw a vision of Edward. I think...he is dead."

"No." I said with tears in my eyes. I told Alice we had to get the rest of the family and head back now.

"There is nothing we can do if Edward is dead." She said.

"There has to be something. I want to go back now." I started to cry.

Alice puts her arms around me. "It's going to be okay, we will go back if it will make you happy." She said, wiping my tears off my face.

"Thanks. I just want to find out for myself if he is dead."

"Let me go get my family."

"Okay." I said sniffling.

The Cullen's came home and I told them the whole story. They agreed that we had to go back up North to see if Edward was dead. We drove there and it seemed like it took longer than before. When we got there, I looked around and couldn't find anyone anywhere. Then I heard a moan down in the cellar, I ran down there and found Edward. I held his head and kissed him on the forehead. I started to cry. I didn't realize that Alice and the rest of the Cullen's was there right behind me. "Bella. Come closer." Edward whispered.

I went closer. "Yes Edward?"

"I love you, no matter what anyone says. I want you to know that"

He looked like he was having trouble breathing.

"I know Edward, please don't leave me. I love you too." I kissed his lips. They were colder than usual. I started to cry even more. Edward stopped breathing. Alice put her arm around me.

"I think it is time to go Bella." She said.  
"No, I can't leave him. I promised him I would stay with him forever.."  
"I know but there is nothing we can do."

"Well, Carlisle is a doctor can't he do anything?"  
"I'm afraid my father can't do that. He can't save lives for vampires, he can only make them."

" I know, but we were suppose to get married." I said with tears running down my face.

" I know honey. I'm guessing you don't want to become a vampire anymore." She said changing the subject.

" No not really. I only wanted to become one for Edward." I said.

"Oh. I was hoping that you still wanted to because you are like a sister to me." Alice said with a sad face.

"I know, but we can still hang out. I will need someone to hang out with since Edward is gone. I will miss him."

"I know, we all will."

" I think I will miss him the most though... Alice?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Where do you think Peter and Cindy went?"

"Probably back where they came from. Well, I'm hoping that they are."

"Do you think they will come back for me?"

"Probably not because they got what they came here for."

"What's that?"

"They wanted either you to become a vampire or Edward dead."

"It's all my fault. If I didn't..."

"Bella it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, but if I didn't jump off that cliff than none of this would have happened. Edward would still be alive. Well, not really alive, but here with me."

"I understand. It's just that it would have happened anyways."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I just feel guilty because I just wished that I could've done something."

"There is nothing you could have done. You're only human."

"I want to go home"

"Okay. Let's go."

When we finally reached my house. My father, Charlie said, "Hi" when I got through the door. I ran upstairs and didn't even bother saying, "Hi" back. He doesn't come upstairs because he doesn't like emotional stuff. He will probably find out the truth eventually. I turned on my computer and saw that I had a email from my mom. She asks me how I was doing? She tells me she misses me and wants me to come back home. I feel like I can't because this town is a part of me now. I don't bother writing her back. I went to my bed and laid down and cried myself to sleep.

I had a weird dream that night. It was about Edward. He was telling me that he was okay and that he is in heaven now. He also told me that he loved me and he would see me soon, when it was my time to go. He would be watching over me. I woke up around 1:00 in the morning. I looked around my room thinking that Edward would be there watching me sleep. It turned out that he wasn't. Instead of crying, I smiled because I knew that everything was going to be alright.

Edward's cousins house Edward's cousins bedroom

Underground cellar

Page 7


End file.
